


Love Me Harder

by CakeForCat, caradhras



Series: Brooklyn Love Story [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Akaashi is a PhD student in literature, Drunk Akaashi Keiji, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bokuto is a pro boxer, translated from Gymyogurt's fic Love Me Harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeForCat/pseuds/CakeForCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: It was Bokuto's birthday and Akaashi decided to celebrate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Brooklyn Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684259) by Gymyogurt. 



**Love Me Harder**

This was the first time Akaashi celebrated Bokuto’s birthday together since he moved into Bokuto’s apartment.

Bokuto used to spend his birthdays with hella of friends. He would throw a big fancy party at some bar, and everyone would get drunk. Then he would upload those stereotypical influencer party-hard photos onto his IG account to let the whole world know that he had a great day. This time, Bokuto was gonna celebrate his birthday like before and he invited Akaashi.

Akaashi wanted to go but he was too nervous to walk out his comfort zone. Considering he had class the next day, he declined Bokuto’s invite. He ended up making up for Bokuto by spending a day at home with him before Bokuto’s birthday. Akaashi asked Bokuto what kind of present he’d like, and Bokuto said no need. He wanted Akaashi to learn how to truly relax, because he thought Akaashi had the tendency to overwork himself. Akaashi simply answered, _I know how to relax_.

The evening before Bokuto’s birthday, after getting home from training, he found Akaashi super drunk, just like the first time they met each in that diner. Akaashi pressed himself onto Bokuto, and cupped the boxer’s chin, kissing and licking, saying “happy birthday” with that thick, sugary voice.  The kisses were wet and loud.

Bokuto laughed, “This is how you relax? Drink yourself into exhaustion? I guess you will do some dancing as well?”

“If that’s what you want, sure.” And then Akaashi randomly played a pop song from the top-hit list.  Bokuto knew how entertaining Akaashi looked like when he’s trying to dance and sing while drunk,  so he took out his phone and started video-taping his lover. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to join him. Bokuto placed his phone on the shelf and started dancing with Akaashi.

The two fooled around for a bit, and when the lyrics goes “Love me, love me, love me, harder, harder, harder” from the song “Love Me Harder”, Akaashi started moving more seductively and acting naughty. He grabbed Bokuto’s groin, and breathed into Bokuto’s ear reciting the lyrics “harder, harder, harder”. 

Of course Bokuto was totally adoring his little drunk kitten Akaashi. He rubbed Akaashi’s ass and whispered “how do I love you harder?” while turning off music and throwing both of them into the bed. 

“You… you don’t love me hard enough!” The drunk kitten kept mumbling in a grumpy voice.  Bokuto put on a condom and stripped Akaashi clean. While Bokuto was opening Akaashi up using his fingers, Akaashi’s voice started to crackle but wouldn’t shut up about how hard he loved Bokuto: he used to have a secret folder dedicated to Bokuto. He had collected everything about Bokuto, and organized them all into the Bokuto folder, as if he was doing a research project. He would update his folder when Bokuto had a new fight or did a new interview. “You are damn cute. Why did you just tell me now?” Bokuto had never heard about this before, and he secretly thanked how alcohol made Akaashi more candid than ever.

Bokuto finished loosening up Akaashi, and slowly pushed himself in. He placed both of his hands on Akaashi’s shoulder with Akaashi facing up. Akaashi gave out a satisfying moan and kept talking, “Everytime…Bokuto-san uploads…a…a picture with a hot girl… ah…I… I’d feel so hurt…that I start… crying…” Akaashi seemed to suddenly remember a lot of other things too, his eyebrows knotted together and his voice started to break as if he was crying. Bokuto was amused and yet saddened. He leaned down to kiss Akaashi, still slowly pushing himself in. Akaashi seemed to not appreciate his gentleness, and started throwing his fist at Bokuto’s back,  “You don’t love me hard enough! See, you are not even fuck me hard enough! You don’t love me at all…”

“Is this how people supposed to celebrate birthdays…” Bokuto groaned. He exited from Akaashi, and took off the condom. He spit some saliva on his penis and thrusted deep into Akaashi, making the younger man scream involuntarily. Bokuto pressed himself onto Akaashi and asked with a smirk on his face,  _ you didn’t even tell me how to love you harder, how would I know? _ Akaashi smiled, and answered,  _ now you know _ . Then Akaashi started to moan louder, and scream harder—even Bokuto’s fast pace of thrusting didn’t shut him up. The continuous screaming of “harder” makes Bokuto’s head go numb with pleasure, and Akaashi’s flushing red face, shameless moaning and laughter made him lose his mind. “Is this not enough? Still not enough?” Bokuto thought to himself, and couldn’t help but wanted to fuck this naughty little bitch to death. 

After Akaashi cum for the first round with a satisfying cry, Bokuto didn’t let him go. He grabbed Akaashi’s waist and suddenly turned him around with himself still inside the younger man. Akaashi looked like a kitten in Bokuto’s strong arms. Bokuto kept pounding into Akaashi again and again with all his might, making Akaashi unconsciously scream in high-pitch, burying himself deeper into the sheets. Bokuto pinned Akaashi down like a predator to his prey, fingers grabbing and stroking the younger man’s hair. He looked at Akaashi’s red and saliva stained face, asked,  _ why don’t you keep talking? _

Bokuto fucked Akaashi mercilessly for a few rounds and spilled inside him. He finally drew himself out of Akaashi and laid next to his lover, only to surprisingly find Akaashi suddenly sitting up, limbs quivering. Akaashi had this shocking expression on his face as he pressed a finger inside himself and asked,  _ did you just cum inside of me? _ Bokuto just smiled. He figured Akaashi was too drunk to notice that he took off the condom in the middle of the sex. 

Then, to Bokuto’s surprise, Akaashi sucked onto his finger, the very one with Bokuto’s cum on it, and quietly said “so delicious”. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto’s instinct made himself sit up with a rigid motion. He pushed Akaashi into the sheets again. He fucked Akaashi from behind until the younger man cum again, and turned him around to keep fucking him, didn’t give Akaashi any chance to rest. They fucked until both of them were gasping for air and washed away by pure pleasure. Bokuto’s face was beaming red. Sweats dripped from the tips of his hair, tracing his undulating chest. His mind was filled with Akaashi’s unfiltered moaning, his broken voice when screaming  _ harder, _ his red face and dilated pupils, his back sank like a cat, and his indulgence expression when sucking on Bokuto’s cum…

_ Oh. My. God. _ Bokuto covered his face.

He got out of bed naked, wanted to drink some water to alleviate his exploding throat, but heard a quiet and soft “stay” from behind. Bokuto turned around to look at Akaashi.

Akaashi was completely wasted, facing down into the sheets. Sweat-drenched hair covering his eyes. Bokuto heard that weak and familiar voice again, “stay…”

Bokuto was pinned to the ground. The next second, Akaashi was tugged into a sweaty hug, and a heavy kiss landed into his hair.

Later, Akaashi held tight onto Bokuto’s waist and slept soundly. Bokuto, on the other hand, was looking at his phone, which was recording the entire time. He made a decision at that moment, that he would never, ever, ever, ever let anyone else see Akaashi drunk.

Well, he was kind of glad that Akaashi decided not to go to his birthday party.

END

*not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! We hope you enjoyed this little piece of work! It was originally written by @gymyogurt and I translated it. Again, this is one of the side stories of Bokuto and Akaashi's life together in NYC.


End file.
